


The Avengers

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stir in some reformed Loki, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and proud big bro Thor, and we got us a fic, glad that's a tag, mix together with proud papa Tony and good son Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: The Avengers slowly learn and bout Peter and Tony's relationship.





	The Avengers

"JARVIS, where's Tony? He's not in his lab and I need him to sign off on some papers. 

"I believe he's in the common room". JARVIS said and Steve swore the AI would be smirking if he could. Either way he made his way to the common room and raised an eye at the sight   
There on the couch was Tony Stark, asleep on the couch, his arm around some kid who looked maybe 15. The kid leaned against Tony, eyes closed and both slept blissfully. The tv played some movie that was obviously forgotten and Steve only moved to turn it off. 

He'd have Tony sign them later. After he got some much needed sleep. 

And he'd ask about the kid later too.


End file.
